Sensor and actuator applications comprise two main functions that are controlled by microcontroller peripherals, that is, voltage and current sensing via Analog-to-Digital Converters (ADC), and actuator control via timers.
An important factor in sensor and actuator applications is the accuracy of the control loop. Higher accuracy results in improved efficiency; this is particularly relevant in applications such as motor control, digital power conversion, and injection control. However, the higher the switching frequency, the more limited the resolution.
A challenge in increasing resolution of the control loop is the accuracy of the timers with respect to Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) frequency adjustment. In order to have a timer that can generate a PWM signal having a frequency encoded with a resolution of 14 bits for an actuator that operates around 200 kHz, the internal timer clock should be approximately 3.2 GHz. Such a high clock frequency is difficult to generate within state of the art microcontrollers.
A current solution involves timers running at maximum possible speeds. However, a majority of timers available inside state of the art microcontrollers cannot surpass hundreds of megahertz. This solution therefore cannot achieve a high enough accuracy.
An alternative solution implements logic operating in the gigahertz range by means of implementing a full custom design. However, this second solution is expensive to implement with full custom logic running at high frequency. Also, this solution is not scalable; every time a new device is developed, the logic needs to be redesigned dependent on the device's clock frequency.